Dreams of Terror
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: Dark Night starts to experience nightmares or are they visions of the future. (Also each nightmare happens a month apart)


A eight months before the events of The Phantom Menace….. "Well actually it was more like two months by the time this is over but you know same difference." ~Scarlet Saturn

Dark Night found herself on a desert planet with a young boy reaching his hand out to help her up. The young boy was wearing ragged clothing and his blonde hair came down just above his eyes and his bright blue eyes just stared down at her. As she took his hand and stood up the young boy's eyes followed her and when she looked down at them they turned yellow and the scene changed to a lava covered planet. The young boy who was there had transformed into a man of black metal, the man of metal then ignited his red saber and swung it this way and that attempting to kill Dark Night while she dodged. She went to reach for her sabers but found nothing there. Right as the man of metal was about to kill her she woke up breathing hard.

Afterwards she couldn't sleep and stayed wake meditating for the rest of the night. In the morning as she was coming out of her room she saw Master Yoda walk by and went to talk to him. "Master, may I speak with you later?" Dark Night asked.

"Speak we will." Stated Master Yoda.

"Thank you, Master." Dark Night respond and watched as Master Yoda continued down the hall.

Dark Night decided to head towards the archives to do some more reading, but on the way she was stopped by her friends; Elza, Krista, Nathan, and Scarlet. "Senpai, we need you!" Yelled Scarlet to get Dark Night's Attention.

"And why do you need me, Scarlet?" Asked Dark Night.

"Because Senpai, you have to show up Obi-Wan, you know perfect padawan, Kenobi in a saber duel!" Replied Scarlet.

Krista also replied with, "Yeah."

"Why?" Asked Dark Night.

"Because, someone has to show him up." Stated Nathan.

"Why don't any of you do it then?" Asked Dark Night.

"Well, none of us are as skilled as you Dark Night." Stated Elza.

Dark Night giggles and then answers, "Oh, all right."

"Yay! Senpai is going to beat him!" Yelled Scarlet.

"Not necessarily, Scarlet. I could lose." Stated Dark Night.

"That will never happen Senpai! You are too amazing!" Yelled Scarlet.

"Come on, come on, Dark Night! To the Training room!" Krista stated excitedly while pulling Dark Night towards the training room.

When they all arrived at the training room Scarlet told them to wait there and she ran off to get Obi-Wan. Shortly after she came back with Obi-Wan.

"Ok senpai, do your thing." Stated Scarlet.

"I am confused, I did not understand a thing she said when she grabbed me and brought me here." Obi-Wan told Dark Night.

Dark Night laughs a little then replies, "She wants us to duel, to prove which one of us is better."

"We are equally matched, doesn't she know that?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Whatever Obi-Wan. Dark Night is still going to beat you. Right Dark Night?" Asked Nathan.

"I told you there is no guarantee of either of us winning." Stated Dark Night.

"Who cares Senpai! Just beat him!" Scarlet yelled.

"Dark Night, Obi-Wan, you two should start before those three blow their tops." Elza said.

"Oh all right." Both Dark Night and Obi-Wan replied.

"But I still don't like this idea." Added Obi-Wan.

"That's fine, just get on with the fun!" Scarlet said.

With those words Dark Night and Obi-Wan both rolled their eyes then ignited their sabers. Although Obi-Wan was much older than her, Dark Night was not going to allow his experience and skill out wit her. The two began with some simple blocks and parries.

"Come on you two do something complicated or something!" Scarlet yelled.

"Scarlet stop pressuring them. They already don't want to be doing this." Stated Elza.

After hearing her friends, Dark Night paused for a moment to find a way to counter Obi-Wan's next move. This action of Dark Night's threw Obi-Wan off for a moment and he raised an eyebrow, this was just enough time for her to make her move. By the time Obi-Wan figured out what Dark Night was doing she had already jumped over him and closed her sabers. When Obi-Wan turned around to counter her attack, Dark Night reached and grabbed the hilt of his saber and forced pushed him back, making it where she had beaten him.

"It seems this belongs to you." Dark Night said while handing Obi-Wan's saber back to him.

"Thanks, when did you learn how to do that?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, Senpai. How did you learn that?" Scarlet Asked.

"Master Yoda taught me something like that and I turned it into something of my own." Stated Dark Night.

Master Yoda walks in and request that Dark Night come with him so they may speak. Dark Night dismisses herself from her friends and Obi-Wan and follows Master Yoda.

"Your dream, explain to me." Master Yoda said.

"I saw a young boy at first on a desert planet, and I appeared to have fallen down. The young boy helped me up then became an older man encased in a suit of black armor on a lava covered planet. I think we was a sith due to the color of his saber that he tried to kill me with. Before he could strike me down I woke up." Explained Dark Night.

"Disturbing this is." Master Yoda replied. "If more like this happen, tell me you must."

"Yes Master." Answered Dark Night.

A month later.

Dark Night finds herself on her home planet of Naboo, in her old home that is fading and falling apart. As she looks around she finds an old part of herself crying in the one corner of the home that is completely black. She goes to see why she is crying and finds her older brother dead, looking just as he did six years ago. The sight of her brother dead horrified her, as she stepped back she fell into the same desert planet. This time instead of seeing the young boy she sees a teenaged padawan over what looks like a grave. She stands up to see who's name is on the grave and the only name she sees on the grave is Skywalker.

As Dark Night wandered the hall after her nightmare trying to clear her mind she noticed a small figure in the dark moving around the halls. She quietly snuck up to find out who is moving around in the hall this late. As she followed, the figure was heading towards the library, which seemed a little weird to Dark Night due to the fact that no one she knew really truly liked going there besides her so she continued to follow the figure. When the figure entered the library and stepped into the light she realized that is was Scarlet.

"Scarlet what are you doing up this late?" Dark Night whispered to her.

"Oh hi Senpai! And someone might ask you the same thing." Scarlet Replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dark Night.

"Well you seem a little suspicious wondering the halls this late." Answered Scarlet.

"Scarlet! I couldn't sleep!" Dark Night yelled.

"Shhhh Senpai. It's fine no one blames you." Scarlet said.

"Then why…."

"Senpai you seemed stressed want to talk?"

"No…. Maybe….Ok fine."

"Ok Senpai, sit down and talk."

Scarlet pulled out two chairs and they sat down. Dark Night then began explaining her dream to Scarlet and all Scarlet did was listen intetly. When Dark Night was done venting her emotions, she was in tears. Then Scarlet went up and hugged her, the feeling of this ten year old hugging her made Dark Night feel a little better. This feeling of love and kindness radiating off of Scarlet made Dark Night want to protect her innocence forever. After a while Scarlet let go of Dark Night and asks Dark Night of she would do some reading with her. Dark Night of course agreed and the two spent the rest of the night in there reading.

For the next month, every day after Scarlet's classes she and Dark Night would head to the library and stay there until lights out.

Once again, Dark Night found herself on the desert planet, this time she seems to be in a township instead of out in the middle of nowhere. The people are rushing by and she hears the noises of them. After standing there for a minute she starts to hear what sounds like a lightsaber duel. The sound of the duel then drowns out the sound of people rushing by and Dark Night follows the sound. When she follows the sound she finds herself in the Theed palace generator room and sees Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fighting a hooded man with a red saber that has two blades out of one hilt. By the time Dark Night goes to help she is stopped by a laser wall and watches Qui-Gon being stabbed and Obi-Wan fall down the hole in the center of the room they are in. Dark Night feeling unable to do anything else crumbles to the floor in tears. Next thing she knows she wakes up with tears running down her face.

Dark Night walked out of her room to see if she could clear her mind. When she looked out a window she noticed that daytime was on its way and that the Jedi temple was lively. She noticed everyone rushing to their classes or a place they were needed. Dark Night felt sickly all day and when she went to do some meditating outside she found her friends had decided to do the same thing.

"Senpai!" Scarlet exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Dark Night.

"Hello Scarlet." Dark Night replied.

"Why are you out here?" Asked Krista.

"I came to do some meditation, what about you four?" Dark Night replied.

"We were coming to do the same thing!" Krista, Scarlet, Elza, and Nathan all replied.

"Well isn't that convenient." Stated Dark Night.

They sit down and meditate until lights out. Dark Night spent the next month reading and meditating to help her understand the reason for her nightmares.

Instead of being on the desert planet or Naboo, Dark Night was on Coruscant in her room. As she was sitting there she heard a plaster sounds and lightsaber noises. Concerned, Dark Night walked out to find jedi slaughtered by plaster bolts and a lightsaber. When she looked around she could not find who had done this so she decided to walk around and all she found was Jedi dead. She noticed none of her friends or Master Yoda were killed. Dark Night heard screaming coming from the Jedi council chamber and she went running towards it. When she entered the room she saw the Man encased in black metal once again and he had killed all the younglings in the room and had just kill Krista and Elza. Dark Night heard a lightsaber behind her ignite and when she turned around it was Nathan and was charging at the man in anger. When he reached the man he was grabbed in a force choke and when he stopped struggling he was dropped to the ground dead. This scene was more horrifying than Dark Night could handle so she woke up and did not go back to sleep.

The next day, Dark Night and Scarlet were requested by Master Yoda to speak with him in private. When the two arrived at his chamber he told them to take a seat.

"Found something I have." Master Yoda Stated. "To investigate it, need you I do."

"Why Master?" Asked Dark Night.

"Appeared, your name did on it." Master Yoda replied.

"That is so cool Senpai!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"What do you mean Master?" Asked Dark Night.

"This temple on Corellia, your name appeared on." Master Yoda Added. "Need you two to investigate I do."

With those words Dark Night agreed and took herself and Scarlet to Corellia. When they arrived at the temple Scarlet saw that the temple door's words transformed into Dark Night's name just as they did for Master Yoda.

"Wow Senpai, Master Yoda wasn't kidding. So how do we get in?" Stated Scarlet.

"I think I have to use magic to open it." Replied Dark Night.

"Well then give it a try Senpai."

"Here goes." Once stated Dark Night's eyes begin to glow white and her right hand had a faint white glow that she lifted up to the door to open it. As her hand touched the door the temple opened its self and Scarlet and Dark Night enter. When they enter they find that the temple is the weapons temple of Dark Night's ancestors. There are all sorts of armor and Lightsabers from all the Ones before Dark Night within the temple and all the items were placed under the name of the owner that used them during their life.

"Senpai, you have your own armory." Stated Scarlet.

"Apparently." Dark Night replied as she seemed to be looking for something.

"Senpai…What are you looking for?" Asked Scarlet.

"I'm looking for some sort of information on the Jedi or Sith. But I'm guessing this is not that type of temple."

"No kidding! It's full of weapons and armor!"

"I can see that Scarlet."

"And it's all yours!"

After Dark Night gave up on trying to find anything else in the small temple Scarlet started to look but found it hard since she couldn't read anything on the walls.

"Senpai, what is written on the walls?" Asked Scarlet.

"You can't read it?" Dark Night asked.

"Nope."

"Well it's only names of the ones who came before me."

Scarlet walked over and picked up one of the lightsabers and asked, "Who's was this?"

"That one belonged to the ninth one named Izabella."

Dark Night notice Scarlet examining the saber and said, "Go on Scarlet you can turn it on."

"Really?! Thanks Senpai!"

When Scarlet turned on the saber she found it had a blade color of white. When Dark Night noticed that the color went well with Scarlet's personality she said, "Here." And force pulled a lightsaber from the fourteenth one named Elizabeth and gave it to Scarlet.

"Why did you had this one to me?" Asked Scarlet.

"Just turn it on."

When Scarlet turn the saber on she found that it too had a white blade.

"I'm still confused Senpai." Scarlet stated.

"Scarlet you can have those two." Dark Night said.

"But Senpai, these belong to you."

"Scarlet I don't need them, I already have two that I built. Besides the weapons and armor are not really my style."

"Well then can I have the Mandalorian armor just sitting there?"

"Scarlet, you don't need that."

"But I want it."

"Scarlet I think you're better off without it."

"Ok Senpai!"

The two decide that they have learned all they need and head back to their ship.

"Senpai, how many people came before you?"

"Fourteen. Why?"

"Then that makes you the fifteenth then?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want be."

"Why not?"

"I don't completely understand how to control it sometimes."

"Oh."

The two left the planet and headed back to the Jedi Temple. For the next month Scarlet hid the fact she had been given lightsabers by Dark Night.

Dark Night is once again on the desert planet, but this time she sees Scarlet but much older. Scarlet appears to be running from someone or something. Dark Night follows after her and when Scarlet is cornered she turns around and Dark Night now sees who is chasing her. Scarlet was being chased by a group of Jedi, but right as Dark Night was going to protect her the man of black metal jumps down and slaughters the Jedi chasing her. Then he turns around to Scarlet and she just bows down to him. Dark Night then seems to be falling and when she hits the ground and finds herself surrounded by what looked like clones of her older brother all aiming their blasters at her. Then they were given an order from the man of black metal to fire. Right before they killed her, Dark Night woke up.

When Dark Night finally came out of her room, she saw Scarlet running down the hall with tears running down her soft little cheeks. Dark Night starts to chase after Scarlet, and when she catches up Scarlet stops right outside of the Jedi Temple.

"I'm sorry Senpai but I have to leave." Scarlet said with a sad voice.

"Scarlet….."

Scarlet ran off and Dark Night later found out that Scarlet was kicked out of the order for having the lightsabers that Dark Night had given her.

Dark Night found herself on a desert planet with a young boy reaching his hand out to help her up. The young boy was wearing ragged clothing and his blonde hair came down just above his eyes and his bright blue eyes just stared down at her. As she took his hand and stood up the young boy's eyes followed her and when she looked down at them they turned yellow and the scene changed to a lava covered planet. The young boy who was there had transformed into a man of black metal, the man of metal then ignited his red saber and swung it this way and that attempting to kill Dark Night while she dodged. She went to reach for her sabers but found nothing there. Right as the man of metal was about to kill her she finds herself on her home planet of Naboo, in her old home that is fading and falling apart. As she looks around she finds an old part of herself crying in the one corner of the home that is completely black. She goes to see why she is crying and finds her older brother dead, looking just as he did six years ago. The sight of her brother dead horrified her, as she stepped back she fell into the same desert planet. This time instead of seeing the young boy she sees a teenaged padawan over what looks like a grave. She stands up to see who's name is on the grave and the only name she sees on the grave is Skywalker. Then Dark Night found herself in a township instead of out in the middle of nowhere. The people are rushing by and she hears the noises of them. After standing there for a minute she starts to hear what sounds like a lightsaber duel. The sound of the duel then drowns out the sound of people rushing by and Dark Night follows the sound. When she follows the sound she finds herself in the Theed palace generator room and sees Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fighting a hooded man with a red saber that has two blades out of one hilt. By the time Dark Night goes to help she is stopped by a laser wall and watches Qui-Gon being stabbed and Obi-Wan fall down the hole in the center of the room they are in. Dark Night feeling unable to do anything else crumbles to the floor in tears. Then Dark Night was on Coruscant in her room. As she was sitting there she heard a plaster sounds and lightsaber noises. Concerned, Dark Night walked out to find jedi slaughtered by plaster bolts and a lightsaber. When she looked around she could not find who had done this so she decided to walk around and all she found was Jedi dead. She noticed none of her friends or Master Yoda were killed. Dark Night heard screaming coming from the Jedi council chamber and she went running towards it. When she entered the room she saw the Man encased in black metal once again and he had killed all the younglings in the room and had just kill Krista and Elza. Dark Night heard a lightsaber behind her ignite and when she turned around it was Nathan and was charging at the man in anger. When he reached the man we was grabbed in a force choke and when he stopped struggling he was dropped to the ground dead. This scene was more horrifying than Dark Night could handle once again. Dark Night is on the desert planet and she sees Scarlet but much older. Scarlet appears to be running from someone or something. Dark Night follows after her and when Scarlet is cornered she turns around and Dark Night now sees who is chasing her. Scarlet was being chased by a group of Jedi, but right as Dark Night was going to protect her the man of black metal jumps down and slaughters the Jedi chasing her. Then he turns around to Scarlet and she just bows down to him. Dark Night then seems to be falling and when she hits the ground and finds herself surrounded by what looked like clones of her older brother all aiming their blasters at her. Then they were given an order from the man of black metal to fire. Right before they killed her, Dark Night woke up.

"That is the last time I sleep" Dark Night told herself.

The next day Dark Night was sent to Naboo disguised as one of Padme Amidala's Handmaidens under the request of Padme herself.

 _End of Story_


End file.
